The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Anthucoen’. The new variety originated from a hybridization made in December 2001 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was the red Anthurium pot plant ‘Anthepedi’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,644), while the male parent was the white Anthurium plant ‘3644-01’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected in October 2003 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. The new variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in the European Union on Nov. 30, 2007, in Japan on Mar. 9, 2010. ‘Anthucoen’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world for more than one year prior to the filing of this application.